Fiamma Island
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Fiamma Island is located directly above Italy. All Flame Wielders live there, including Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Takashi. Vongola Nono, the Ninth boss of the Vongola Clan, is slowly dying and needs an heir. What happens when he chooses Takashi instead of Tsuna, even when Tsuna the older twin? And why does Takashi constantly abuse Tsuna? Full Summary inside. -Fem! Tsuna/All-


**A/N: This will be a Fem! Tsuna story, so if you don't like, then don't read. Most of the characters will be the same, though, I might delete some, like Haru and Kyoko. There will still be somewhat Mafia-involved things in here, and Tsuna is still Vongola decimo. Instead of mafia famiglias, there are clans. And rather than the Mafioso, there are flame wielders. The Arcobaleno, Shimon, and Millefore are all allies with the Vongola. Takes place on an island named Fiamma. Adult! Arcobaleno. Please read and review!**

**FULL SUMMARY: Fiamma Island, located directly above Italy, is home to all Flame Wielders, including Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Takashi. Vongola Nono, the Ninth boss of the Vongola Clan, is slowly dying and needs a new heir. What happens when he chooses Takashi instead of Tsuna, even though she is the older twin? Why does Takashi constantly abuse Tsuna? Will Tsuna be able to become the Vongola Decimo, the Tenth boss of the Vongola Clan, and defeat her abusive brother? Or will her sisterly love for him get in the way? Fem! Tsuna/All. Smart and Quiet! Tsuna. Abusive! Takashi (OC). **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue I and II**

* * *

…

**Prologue I**

_Floating above Italy in the sky, lies an island named "Fiamma", or flame in Italian. Fiamma is roughly the size of 3/5 of the Unites States. It is covered by clouds and a special shield that protects it and keeps it invisible to those who are not flame wielders._

_Flame wielders are people who have a special power to produce and wield special types of flames. There are seven types of flames: Storm, Lighting, Sun, Mist, Cloud, Rain, and Sky. Sky Flames have been the rarest and purest of all flames. Each flame has its own attributes: Storm is disintegration, Lightning is hardening, Sun is activation, Mist is construction, Cloud is propagation, Rain is tranquility, and Sky is harmony. _

_Fiamma is home to only few and all of its residence is flame wielders. There are two types of classes in Fiamma's hierarchy. "Zai" and "Kei". Zai are the nobility and people who have the Sky Flames. Kei are the normal citizens who have regular flames._

_Each Zai has control over one Clan. Each Clan consists of a leader/boss, seven Kei as Guardians with different flames, an adviser, two different squads for assassination and information retrieval, and a Clan Residence, where all the members of the Clan reside. The Clan Residence is a very large mansion that resides within the mountains, kept secret from the rest of Fiamma by a barrier of flames._

_Kei could make their own "Clans," called "Xuiels". In Xuiels, there is no limit to how many Kei could join. It consists of a leader/boss and many Kei as its members. There is no Clan Residence for Xuiels, as they are not ruled by nobility or granted any land. In a way, Xuiels are like guilds. Some commerce, while others make everyday items. Many Xuiels create weapons._

_Clans can make Alliances with other clans, while Xuiels can create Alliances with other Xuiels. Each Alliance can hold up to five Clans or seven Xuiels. Never, can a Clan or Xuiel make an Alliance. _

_There are less than twenty Clans in Fiamma, though, Xuiels are very common. In power, one Clan can match up to four Xuiels in power. Xuiels never wage war against any Clans, as the power of a Clan's Leader and Guardians are too strong and could possible wipe out an entire area._

_Whenever a Clan's Leader is on death bed, their successor must have their blood in them and strong Sky Flames. Whether it is a distant cousin or their own children, the chosen successor must take the former's role as the new leader and hand pick a set of new guardians. As for former Leader, once his or her successor success him or her, he or she must die, unless they are already dead. _

_In Fiamma, it's survival of the fittest. The strong will survive, while the weak will die. It's as simple as that._

...

-[+]-

**Prologue II**

In the roads of Fiamma, a tall man dressed in a black tuxedo and fedora walked towards a large gate in the middle of the mountains. The infamous hitman, Reborn, pressed his hand against a hand print reader. The reader turned green in approval, and allowed him to continue walking.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

He gently knocked on the door of a certain office. After a moment of silence, there was a quiet, "Come in."

Reborn opened the door and entered the large room. In the middle of the room, there was a large desk. In a chair beside the desk, was an old, kind looking man. The old man chuckled.

"Hello, Reborn. What brings you here today?" The man, known as Timteo asked. Reborn lifted his fedora above his eyes a bit and slightly nodded.

"Nono, I've found him." Nono was a nickname he received after he became the Vongola Clan's Ninth Successor. "Your new successor, that is."

Nono's eyes widened at the fact. "What's his name?" He barely choked out.

"I believe it is Sawada Takashi, Nono," he stated. Timteo's gaze became warmer as heard the name come from Reborn's lips.

"Sawada Takashi, what a nice name Iemitsu and Nana gave their son," he said warmly. But as he said their names, his expression darkened.

Iemitsu was his advisor in the Clan, and Nana was the Clan's Residence's housekeeper. Iemitsu and Nana fell in love and had a child, which they named Takashi. But on the day of his birth, they were attacked and killed by another Clan. The Clan that killed them was never found, so they left the case unsolved. Nono, so Iemitsu's son could live a normal life until he was old enough, hid him away from public. He gave him to an orphanage, which raised him until he, at ten years old, decided to move out and into an apartment.

"How old is he?" he questioned quietly. He had lost track of how many years passed when Iemitsu and Nana died.

"From what I've gathered, he's turning fourteen in a month and a half," Reborn stated. Nono sighed. Fourteen years. Fourteen years have passed since then. It seems like yesterday Iemitsu was rushing out of his office yelling,_ "Nana! Nana's having her baby right now!"_

"Since my sons are dead, Xanxus has escaped the ice, and we have no successor, I need you to retrieve Iemitsu's son. But do it as gently as possible," he warned. Once, he requested Reborn to fetch him his sons. When he came back thirty minutes later, all his sons had bruises and cuts that were slightly bleeding. And the reason why? His sons asked _why_ he needed them, and Reborn wasn't in the mood to talk.

Reborn nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, Nono, I will bring him here safely."

With that, he left through the door, leaving Timteo alone in his office. He still didn't believe that Reborn would bring him back _safely_ and _unharmed_. He sweatdropped and prayed for Takashi's safety.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Thoughts? Suggestions? But no flames, please. This chapter was kind of short, even if it was a prologue, and I apologize for that. If any of you have read my other Katekyo Hitman Reborn story "The Princess, The Prince, and The Knight", there's a poll for the pairings for it. I probably won't update that story until I get enough votes.**

**WARNING: I have an extreme review lover, so, if I don't get any review a week after I update, I'll probably delete or put this story up for adoption. Or put it on HAITUS until I get my review. I know, I'm selfesh...**

**This might be a little late to say this, but Takashi is Tsuna's younger twin brother. He looks like the original male version of Tsuna, except his hair is less gravity defying, his eyes are smaller and sharper, and he's taller. To put it short, he's like the future version of Tsuna, except more mature and hotter than cute. He was born ten minutes after Tsuna, making him the younger of the twins.**

**Tsuna is a girl in this story. If you want to see how she looks like, look at the photo I've posted for this story. She's shorter than Takashi by a few inches. She was born ten minutes before Takashi, meaning she is the older twin.**

**Chapter Update: 4/9/13**


End file.
